Talk:Agartha Chapter Release (US)/@comment-26180564-20190620200035/@comment-38602295-20190621165523
So my opinion on the matter. He's also one of the few alied servants who actually keeps any qualities that us players would disagree with to any relevant manner. Normally they just heavily gloss over those aspects or have them quickly enough "see the light" and completely eliminate those aspects. Jacks serial killer aspect is completely overshadowed by overwhelming amount of child characterization they put on her. Her being a serial killer pretty much never comes into play with the exception of london where she is essentially a shadow servant with little relation to the regular Jack. Even Ereshkigal, a fan favorite, is one where they basically go "Because Rin, she basically throws away any aspects of here personality that you won't like and replaces it with ones that you will like. Super easily too, because she apparently had no conviction in her previous mindset that she held for millenia.". Plus, in general most people who view eternainment don't seem to actually care about the people involved or their values unless the creator specifically makes effort into making them care. The sayings "Why should I care?" and "Am I supposed to care that they died?" and "You didn't give me a reason to care." are super prevalant, and it's considered a writers blunder to automatically assume that people will feel any empathy towards characters in their stories unless THEY make them care. As a result; characters who have probably done far worse(even in story) than Shinji by sheer virtue of being super competant at what they do are given a pass because we usually don't care about their victims or for some reason assume that they were probably all jerks anyways. I should mention that this behavior in general is perfectly fine so long as one is completely aware that one is viewing fiction and can seperate that from reality and their views on the actually people in real life. FGO Columbus on the other hand is a recent enough issue to induce empathy for his victims regardless of this being a fictional version or not. When nearly every servant easily comforms to our tastes and values it becomes expected. The characters who have done things that are bad in our eyes usually have alot of effort put into directly countering those aspects or just not having any effort put into enforcing those aspects. It's one of the reasons I'm not particularly impressed with the MC's supposedly great ability to get along with anyone when most servants are super easily willing to throw away any aspects of their personality that would make that difficult. Meanwhile, characters who do keep those aspects(and they are actually relavant) also show how absurd that idea is with how most of us react to them. Heck even Tristain, despite the story making it clear what happened to his personally, shows just how little effort people in general will try to get along with another once they have a bad impression of them even if they were literally brainwashed. I should probably reiterate that this isn't actually a bad thing in theory since this form of entertainment is meant for the enjoyment of the viewer and so making a story that induces pleasurable feelings to the one viewing it is a good thing in that regard. So long as people don't conflate it with reality.